


Unexpected Expected

by rakel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakel/pseuds/rakel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really, Stiles?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Feel free to suggest improvement.

“ _Really_ , Stiles?” The tone bites, expressive as it only is when Derek loses his cool and forgets everything around him. Head tilted, shoulders lowered, eyes narrowed, he moves like the wolf he is. Stiles stumbles backwards without thinking, even though Derek isn’t closing in. He’s sucking all of the air out of the room. Stiles swims for the surface and bumps into a wall, long singed by flames. “Scott panting after Allison was a stupid idea. _This?_ This is you being _suicidal_.” Stiles isn’t entirely sure what’s going on. Something’s been ripped out of him, something he thought was safe, from one moment to the next, and Derek's mouth forms words with the same ease it would bite through flesh. He doesn’t even realize, can't hear the tissue rip. Stiles should tell him. Whatever it was, he wants it back. “What the fuck were you thinking, Stiles? Do you seriously believe this would have any chance of hap-”

“Please stop.” It comes out steady, stern. His eyes are hot, forming tears that are probably more petulant than anything else. He wants it _back_. “Please.” He pushes one of his palms against the wall behind him, steadying himself. Derek should know. Should know not to. And he does seem to shrink back a bit, like maybe Stiles answered his question, although he isn’t sure.

Derek should know. But Derek blames himself for it.

And now Stiles will too.


End file.
